Nowadays, there are many types of flow restrictors available on the market, which include: membrane restrictors, slideway restrictors, capillary restrictors, orifice restrictors, and so on. Generally, a flow restrictor is a device installed inside all kinds of machines for buffering and compensating pressure variation between a pressure source and its corresponding load ends. Ideally, flow restrictors should be designed with high stiffness for allowing low pressure operation. However, for those conventional flow restrictors that are available today, they all have the following shortcomings, which are high operation pressure, low stiffness, high manufacturing cost, difficult to adjust and replace, poor rotation-speed adaptation and poor stability. Not to mention that those conventional flow restrictor can be deformed easily during operation which not only can cause damages to itself, but also to the machinery using the flow restrictors.